


Love, David

by orphan_account



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Captain still feels love as powerfully as he ever did. And that's okay.
Relationships: The Captain (Ghosts TV 2019)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Love, David

These things were physiological. The warmth enveloping him, culminating in love, lust, the weakening of his knees. The remnants of these feelings must exist so intensely, so vividly in his memory, that an encounter with sharp green eyes, soft pink lips and broad shoulders could summon them up, as if he was something more. Something real. Alive.

Adam. Roger.

The same feelings. Well, his love for Roger grew, into something deeper, everlasting, but that was how it started. The power of a... What was it Alison called it? A crush? That was certainly what she felt for that fop of an actor, that his poor Adam had had to manage. And he had felt much the same for that young private, what seemed like a lifetime ago. 

And then there were hands tenderly, tentatively fondled, as the lights darkened in a packed London theatre. There were nights dancing to records in Roger's modest flat, the curtains firmly closed, to keep them safe, and the static of the vinyl transporting them to their own world. A world of warmth. Of love. 

And then a motor car. And the end of a short, happy tale, The Captain could scarcely believe he had lived. He couldn't share the extent of his pain with a soul. As far as anyone knew, the two had been comrades in arms. Mentor and mentee. Officer and soldier. He had been met with a degree of sympathy, at Button House, where Roger's memorial took place. Stiff upper lip. Tears from Roger's mother. Assurances given by The Captain that, during the war, he would have made her proud. An escape to the lake. Grief, at once, toppling him. A collapse. A heart attack.

It irked The Captain when Alison flicked mindlessly through the channels. A product of staring at those ridiculous mobile telephones, or computers, or whatever on Earth, The Captain supposed. Although this time, Alison seemed determined to find something specific. She ordinarily would not have invited him to join her in watching television. They weren't exactly friends, and he was much more enamoured of her husband (though deep down, he acquiesced, that may not be entirely down to Michael's winning personality).

"There, there it is, Cap', look!"

The Captain's eyes narrowed.

"It appears to be some sort of parade. Mardi gras?"

"No, Cap', look! See those two men holding hands? That's what's being celebrated. Love."

And there it was. In the intervening years, since his passing, something had shifted. Some men looked like him... Others were more... Flamboyant? And women. Locking lips, dancing in each others arms, as colour and confetti poured in from every angle. A little garish for his liking. But he felt a lump in his throat all the same.

"How long?" he simply said.

Alison didn't need to ask what he meant.

"Since about... 1967? And equal marriage, so men being allowed marry men, women to women, in around 2014... I thought you should know, Cap'"

For the first time in the six months they had known each other, The Captain looked at Alison. Really looked at her.

"I always knew it wasn't wrong, you know? That nothing that made me feel so... Safe... Could be wrong. Never hated myself for it. Only the world. For shutting us out. For shutting me out."

The Captain sighed, contemplating.

"Cap'? Are you alright? Should I not have-?

"No, no... Alison, you did me a kindness. You saw me for who I really am... David."

Alison stared. 

"Wait... Is that-?"

The Captain gave a small smile, and nodded.

"Nice to meet you... David."


End file.
